New Town, New Me
by girl.meets.world.lover151
Summary: When Maya is offered a modeling job in Texas, she changes and meets new friends. But is this new change for the better or for the worst? Please give this story a change and please review and follow! P.S. This is Lucaya. Rated T may change to M later:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!  
This is a new story about Maya moving to Texas!  
I was wondering if you would like Nice Lucas or Fuckboy Friar, like ive seen in other storys?  
Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and please review!  
Peace out :p**

* * *

Maya has just moved to Texas because she was offered a job... to be a model. But she only agreed to it if her Mom found a proper job and a decent house to live in so thats what Katy Hart did. Katy found a nice house down the road from Mayas new school and a job as the chef at the diner around the block. Mayas 16th birthday was coming up so she needed to make friends before that. She starts her new school tomorrow. Since Maya started modeling she was getting alot of money so she went out and brought a whole new wardrobe because... New Town, New Me..

 **Maya POV**

I start school in the morning. Im kinda nervous...and hungry.  
I decide to go for a walk to the diner to get something to eat. I quickly change into a cute baby blue crop top that has a pink bow and says 'Bows Before Bros' and a white skater skirt. I quickly tie up my white docs and let my hair flow free. I walk out the door, grabbing my purse containing my phone and wallet. I walk out the gate and close it behind me when i see a tall, handsome guy walk out of the house next door. I tried not to stare but then another boy came out, and then another but the last one closed the door. "Hey there Sugar" the second boy says with a smirk, hes darker than the other two boys. "Hey.." I say back im not standing in front of the neighbors house where the boys stopped me. "You must be my new neighbor" the first boy says with a smirk holding his hand out, he has dirty blonde hair a dazzling green eyes. The second boy has dark skin, black hair and brown eyes and the last boy had chocolate brown hair and green eyes. I reach out to grab his hand and shake it "Maya Hart" I say with a friendly smile. "Lucas, Lucas Friar and this is Zay" pointing to the second boy "and this is Charlie" Charlie waves. "Well, i better get going, so uh.. i guess ill see you around" I awkwardly wave and start to walk off. "Seeya""Bye" I hear as i walk away.

 **Dinner time...**

"Thanks for dinner Mom, im actually glad we moved here. Your boss lets you have time off." I smile as I rinse my plate. "Yeah i like it here too, with both of us working we have alot more money" She smiles back to me. "Im gonna go to bed now, i have school in the morning" i sigh. "Ok sweetie, goodnight babygirl" She kisses my head and i walk up the stairs to my room. I go to the bathroom brush my teeth, wash of my makeup and put my hair in a side fishtail braid. I quickly change into some baby blue pjs and get into bed and fall asleep.

 **The next day...**

My alarm goes off, its 6:30am. Uggghhhh. I have school. I get up and have a shower. When i get out i put on my under wear and I pick out my outfit for today. Im wearing a plain black crop top, Blue denim shorts, my black converse and a a black and red checkered flannel around my waist. I brush and blow dry my hair and let it hang loose. I apply a little bit of water proof mascara and eye liner and some lip gloss. I walk down stairs into the kitchen, Moms working for the morning. I grab a granola bar and my school bag and head out the door. I start walking to school while eating my granola bar. Im checking my instagram when I bump into something.. well more like someone. I look up and the person just smirks."Well hello there Maya." Its Lucas "Hey Huckleberry!" he just stops and gives me a confused face. "Huckleberry?" he asks. I smirk "Yeah, your a huckleberry" I smile and continue walking. He runs to catch up with me. "Let me guess... New York?" He asks. "Yep, its so much more quieter here" I smile. We are about a block away from school. "Stay right there Huckleberry" I turn around and run back towards home for about 3 meters then i stop and turn around. "Maya, what are you doin-ahhh" i run up and jump on his back so that hes giving me a piggy back ride. "Thanks Huckleberry, I really appreciate the ride" I pat his head and giggle. "Ok Maya, just for today" Lucas says and we carry on to school.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed it remember to review!  
Who should Lucas be, Moral compass or Fuckboy Friar?  
Next chapter should be out soon! (Hopefully!)  
Peace out :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!  
I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, thanks for reviews and follow:)  
Peace Out :p**

* * *

 **Mayas POV**

When we arrived at school everybody was starring at me and Lucas. "I can get off now Huckleberry" I whispered then.  
He nodded and i jumped off his back. We walked through the halls of the school with all eyes on us. "Maya, ill show you where the office is so you can  
collect your locker code and class schedule" I nodded and we walked to the office. I walked up to the desk, "Hey Darlin, what can i help you with?" the lady said. She had red hair to her shoulders and green eyes, she looked about in her mid 50s. "Hi, im Maya Hart, i just transffered here from New york." I said shyly. "Oh yes!"  
"So, here is your class schedule and your locker number, have a good day." She said with a smile. "Thanks" I smile as i walk out with Lucas. "Oh! I almost forgot, after first period, during second come back to the office and your tour guide will show you around" she said before i stepped out the door.

"So, this is your locker" Lucas said as we stop. "And mine is right..." He walks to the left a few steps. "Here" he says with a smile.  
"Thanks Huckleberry" I smile. "So what do you have for first period?" I look at my schedule "I have chemistry with Mr Bradford" Lucas smirks "Same, lets go before were late."

We walked into the classroom and it all went quiet and all eyes were on us. I sat down at a desk and Lucas sat at the desk behind me. Mr Bradford walked in and his eyes wen straight to me. "Hello, you must be Maya Hart" he holds his hand out and i shake it. "Yes, that's me" i smile. "Ok, class we have a new student Maya Hart, everybody please make her feel welcome. Now on with the periodic table..."  
I zone out and i feel someone playing with my hair, i turn around and see Lucas running his fingers through my hair. He looks up at me and winks. I turn back around and zone out again, thinking about what i should do after school.  
My thoughts are interrupted by the bell. I get up grab my books and pack them in my bag and head out the door when... "Ouchhh" I groan, someone just tripped me up and dropped their books on my head.  
I grab my books to get up when a hand comes out in front of me, i grab it to get pulled back up. "Im so sorry i wasnt watching where i was going." I look up and see a tall, muscular, handsome boy looking straight at me. His Blue eyes met mine and his short brown hair was slightly ruffled. He was hot! "I-its ok" i manage to get out. "Im Jake, whats your name?" he holds his hand out and i shake it. "Im Maya" I smile. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He winks, i feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Well, ill see you around" He winks and walks away. I stand there dazed but then the bell rings for second period and i remember i have to go back to the main office for my tour. I hope i see Jake around. I smile to myself as i head to the office.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!  
I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Im really sorry this chapter isnt as long as the first, i just wanted to get this out to you guys.  
Please review!  
Peace out :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!  
Here's Chapter 3.  
Hope you enjoy!  
Peace Out :p**

* * *

I arrive at the office. "Hey, im here for my tour?" I ask.  
"Oh yes! He should be here any minute. Take a seat Darl." I take a seat and pull out my phone and check my instagram.  
About 2 minutes later I see a tall figure walk in the door for the office, Jake. He walks over and hold out his hand.  
"Ready for your tour?" He asks with a smile. "Lets go" I say as i take his hand and we walk out of the office.

"And thats the library there" he points. "Thanks for the tour Jake" i smile.  
"You can thank me by going on a date with me tonight?" he asks hopefully.  
"Hmm? Sure" he does this big fist pump in the air and i giggle.  
"I will pick you up at 7?" i nod. "He gives me a piece of paper with his number. "Text me your address"  
and with that he walks away.

At Lunch...

I get approached by a blonde, a brunette and a red head in cheerleading outfits. "Hey there, Maya is it?" i nod and smile.  
"Your short, no offence and your skinny and you have an amazing body, perfect for a cheerleader at the top of the pyrimid!"the blonde exclaims.  
"Oh thanks but i dont really-" but the brunette interrups "Pleassseeee theres nobody light enough to go at the top." she smiles. I know what your thinking and no these girls are not snobby cheerleaders. They are nice, unique ones. "Ill think about it" i say. "You wanna sit with us?" the red head asks. I nod and sit down with them. "My name is Georgia" the blonde one says. "But you can call me Gg or Georgie" i smile. "Im Lily" the brunette smiles. "And im Poppy!" the red head exclaims.

* * *

 **Omg! Im so sorry its short but i just wanted to get something out to you guys.  
Im sorry i havent updated in months but ive been really busy.  
I hope you enjoyed it!  
Peace Out :P**


End file.
